Lily Loves Mondays
by Emmi-Chick
Summary: MARAUDER ERA... James Potter receives a detention for blowing up a fountain, but the real story is that he managed to persuade Professor McGonagall to make Lily Evans accompany him to the detention. Lucky Lily. LJ ONE SHOT. LILY LOVES TUESDAYS NOW UP!


Perfect days don't exist!

This is my first fanfic, please review and tell me how I did!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the series.

Lily and James are in they're 6th year at Hogwarts and James had persuaded Professor McGonagall to make Lily help him in his detention, cleaning out the potions store room.

* * *

BANG!

'Oh I'm so sorry Lily! It was an accident I promise, I was walking through the door, I mean, that's not a good place to put an owl cage!'

_Great!_ Thought Lily, _now I have to get up._ Lily was fast asleep when her roommate Denise crashed through the door, sending her owl cage (which was purposely left there to prevent Denise from crashing through it!) crashing to the floor. Sitting up to face the horrified Denise, Lily rubbed her eyes and put on her fluffy pink slippers, yawning.

'It's alright Denise!' Yawned Lily, 'It's an old cage, no damage done!' The truth was, Lily had been woken up too early every morning for the past week. Denise would always come into the Gryffindor girl's dorm in a foul mood and stomp around, waking poor Lily up. Tired (literally) of it, Lily had attempted to lock Denise out after trying and failing with her wand.

'Were you trying to lock me out Lily? Because it is MY room too you know?!' Shouted Denise, her mood always changes far too quickly for Lily's own good.

'Of course not Denise' said Lily, calming Denise down slightly.

'Well, it's a good thing your awake now, it's already 6:30am!'

'WHAT?' Yelled Lily, standing up to face Denise, 'YOU WOKE ME UP TWO HOURS BEFORE BREAKFAST! WHY?'

'It was an accident! Well, I'm off to the Owlery' retorted Denise, clearly using any excuse to leave the angry and tired Lily alone. Denise walked away with a small bounce in her step, closing the door behind her. 'Oh, and by the way,' Denise added, poking her head back through the door, 'nice slippers!' Before Lily got a chance to reply, Denise was already skipping down the stairs, humming the tune to the Hogwarts School Song.

Bloody Mondays...

* * *

After what seamed like hours, Lily was walking down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common room, fully dressed, but still in her fluffy pink slippers. Looking around the common room, Lily saw that she was the only one there, apart from four other people, including Remus Lupin, who appeared to be studying by the fireplace, Peter Pettigrew, who was chewing his already short nails and watching Remus study. Also in the room were Sirius Black, who was staring at a book with unfocused eyes, and the worst person Lily had ever met, James Potter, who was lazily changing the color of his socks using his wand, these boys were more commonly known as, the Marauders.

Spotting Lily walking down the stairs rubbing her eyes, James stood up and opened his arms wide.

'Morning Evans!' Beamed James, as if greeting an old friend, 'nice slippers', he added, staring at her feet. Lily was getting really sick of people teasing her about her slippers, she loved them, and they were a gift from her mother.

'Potter.' Lily acknowledged through gritted teeth, walking past him and picking up the _Daily Prophet_. Lily looked as if she wanted to smack James, but restrained herself after seeing that James still had his wand in his hand. Opening the paper, Lily turned to her favorite page, number seven, which always had the article 'Top Ten Charms of Today.' Monday always had the best Charms.

'How are you this morning my love? Sleep well? I did, except half way through the night, I heard snoring, at first I thought it was coming from Sirius, but then I realized his snore has a distinct whistle at the end, so I sat up and listened. And then I thought I heard the slightest _I love James Potter_ in the snoring, you by any chance weren't snoring last night, were you Evans?' Said James, he looked as if he were making fun of a teacher, pacing back and forward with a slight frown on his face.

'Potter, I do not snore and I do not love you! You're so self-obsessed.' Said Lily, she could've come up with a better come back if she had tried hard enough, but she was too tired to fight with James this early in the day.

A fake gasp escaped James' mouth, putting his hand on his chest and looking as offended as he could, he said 'I swear love, I only have eyes for you Evans, as gorgeous as I am, you come first.'

Across the room, Lily saw Sirius and Peter laughing, but Remus was too busy studying to notice what was going on.

'Your love life is pretty pathetic Potter.' Said Lily.

'Don't talk about yourself like that Lily-kins!'

'Don't call me Lily-kins!'

'I'm sorry Lily-kins, it won't happen again.' Smirked James, Remus was now giggling silently with Peter and Sirius and Lily's temperature was rising dangerously. Swallowing her anger, Lily turned her attention back to 'Top Ten Charms of Today' and crossed her legs away from James.

'So anyway Lily-kins, I mean, Lily-k..' started James, but after seeing Lily's face, he decided not to take things too far. Swallowing hard, James continued, but with much more caution. '_Evans_, I was thinking, since we're going to be spending the whole day together, I thought-'

'What?! What makes you think I'd spend more than five minutes with you Potter? Just because we have every class together, no doubt because of you, does not mean I will ever choose to spend my free time with or around you!' Spat Lily, looking up from her paper again to stare into the brown eyes of James Potter.

'Oh, didn't I tell you?' Asked James, smiling. After saying this, Sirius, Peter and Remus were laughing out loud.

'What's so funny?' Lily spat at the three boys, Remus looking terrified, turned back to his transfiguration book.

'They're laughing dear Lily-kins, because..' while James was saying these words, Remus, Sirius and Peter all ducked behind the couch as if a firework had just gone off. 'Professor McGonagall thinks it would be a wonderful idea for us to clean out the potions store room together! No need to thank me, it was going to be just me cleaning the store room out for detention, funny story really, see, Sirius told me that there's a secret room under the water fountain in the Transfiguration courtroom, and well-'

'JAMES POTTER!' Lily screamed, 'WHAT DID YOU SAY TO CONVINCE MCGONAGALL TO PUT BOTH OF US IN DETENTION!?'

'Well', said James calmly, 'I told her I should have someone helping me, since I'm not exactly good at potions and I could blow myself up, so, I suggested that maybe someone with straight O's in potions could help me! Genius eh?'

'I WISH YOU WOULD BLOW UP! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?'

'I don't understand Lily-kins, I thought you wanted to help and be with me! Always and forever!' smirked James.

BLOODY MONDAYS!

James saw a flash of angry green eyes and flowing red hair before a blue vase came flying at him. Ducking just in time, the vase flew past his head and smashed on the opposite wall. After a few seconds of holding his hands over his head James finally decided it was safe, and looked up to see Lily storming out of common room and the fat lady portrait slamming shut.

Walking back to his previous position on the couch next to Sirius, he asked, 'She looks a little upset. What did I do wrong this time?' asked James, talking to everyone, but directing the question to Sirius, he, after all, had a different girlfriend every week.

'I believe the correct question is, what did you do _right_?' asked Remus smiling into his book.

'Oh be quiet Moony, thanks for all your help!' said James sarcastically

'Don't worry mate, you have the whole day with her, she won't be able to resist you before long.' Said Sirius, with a sympathetic look on his face.

'I dunno, something, and I'm not sure what, but something gives me the feeling she doesn't like me very much.' Said James jokingly, stepping over the smashed vase to follow Lily.

* * *

'Oh there you are Miss Evans!' Lily heard Professor McGonagall yell over the crowd of students rushing into the Great Hall for breakfast. 

'Good morning Professor' Lily greeted her, after finally reaching her through the crowd.

'Good morning Miss Evans, I was wondering if Mr. Potter had the chance to tell you about tonight.'

'Oh yes, he told me this morning.' Said Lily 'But I was wondering if you could possibly find someone else to take care of him while he cleans out the store room? You see, we don't really get along.'

'I'm sorry to hear that Miss Evans, but I'm afraid there's no one better in your year at potions than you. It would be a great help to me.'

'Well, alright then Professor, if there's no one else.'

'Thank-you. Meet Mr. Potter and I outside Professor Slughorn's classroom at 6pm.' Said Professor McGonagall.

Bloody Mondays...

Lily turned to walk away before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face Professor McGonagall again. 'Miss Evans, I know how difficult it can be to put up with James Potter, I should know, it isn't easy being his head of house, but he really is just a-' But the Professor was cut off.

'Yeah, just a boy, I know, boys will be boys. I personally find that comment rather sexist, not all boys act like.. him.' Lily nodded towards James Potter, who had just walked down the stairs into the entrance hall and was scanning the crowd, no doubt looking for Lily.

'That's not what I was going to say.' Said Professor McGonagall, 'I was trying to say that yes, Potter is rather... rough on the outside, but he really is a nice young man. I trust you remember my words tonight for the detention.'

'Yes Professor.' Replied Lily, not daring to look the Professor in the eyes.

Turning away from the Professor, she began to walk into the Great Hall, smelling the enchanting smell that was hot new pancakes with maple syrup! Sitting down next to her friend Alice (who was wrapped tightly around Frank Longbottom) at the Gryffindor table, Lily poured herself an orange juice but was so startled by the huge booming voice coming from the entrance hall, she spilt it all over herself.

'POTTER! KINDLY LET MR SNAPE DOWN NOW! OR I SHALL GIVE YOU 100 DETENTIONS!' Barked Professor McGonagall. Swiveling around on her bench, she looked into the entrance hall, just in time to see Snape lowered to the ground (from what looked like a great height) by James' wand.

_Thank god. One detention with Potter shall be enough. 100 would surely kill me. Bloody Mondays.. My skirt is ruined._ Lily thought, sighing and taking a bite of her pancakes.

* * *

Lily was walking as slowly as possible as she neared her destination. She was walking down the dungeon stairs to Professor Slughorn's office, it was close to 6pm. Lily prided herself with never being late, and sadly, a detention with Potter wasn't about to break her fine record. Looking down, Lily stared at her feet and gasped two minutes later when she almost bumped into James Potter. 

Looking up, Lily saw James and McGonagall looking at her. James was beaming, he looked far too happy for someone about to go into detention for hours. And Professor McGonagall was looking at her with great pity, as if apologizing silently for what Lily was about to go through.

'Good Evening Miss Evans.' Said Professor McGonagall.

'Hello Professor' sighed Lily, trying not to look as miserable as she felt.

'In you go!' Said McGonagall, opening the door to the store room and motioning James and Lily to go inside. 'I must say you two, Professor Slughorn is very appreciative of you cleaning up the store room, it hasn't been cleaned in 10 years!'

'Great..' said Lily and James together, walking inside.

'Alright.' Said Professor McGonagall walking in behind them. 'If either of you need any help, Professor Slughorn is in his office a few doors down, he has given permission for you to go ask him anything. All you need to do is clean all the empty bottles, leave the full ones. I'll be back in a few hours.'

She turned to leave and started closing the door before she opened it slightly again, 'And Potter, please remember Miss Evans is here to supervise you, not to entertain you. And remember what I told you earlier Miss Evans.' And then she closed the door, leaving Lily quite red in the face.

'Lumos!' said Lily pointing her wand up wards, her wand now lighting up the medium sized room.'You start over there and I'll start over here' said Lily, pointing left and right with her alight wand.

'Alright...' Replied James gloomily, walking slowly over to the area Lily had pointed out for him.

A few minutes passed of silence, Lily was busy scrubbing a bottle when James came up to her.

'Look, Lily, I'm sorry you have to be here-' Started James, but Lily did not want to hear it.

'Save it Potter, just go back to your area.'

'No, really, Lily I'm sorry! I'd say this isn't what I wanted... but I'd be lying, so I guess all I can say is I'm sorry.'

'Wow, thats believable!' Said Lily sarcastically. 'Please Potter, just go back to your area, this is YOUR detention.'

'Just listen!'

'NO YOU LISTEN POTTER!'

'EVANS PLEASE!'

'JUST PISS OFF!'

That seamed to quieten James, for he just sighed, and walked back to his area.

Bloody Mondays...

'Lily, do you remember when we were in year four and I asked you out for the first time?' James asked quietly, pretending to be very interested in a green bottle on the other side of the room, but was actually watching the green bottle's reflection of Lily.

'No.' Spat Lily. The truth was, she remembered that day very well.

* * *

LILY'S FLASHBACK 

It was a Sunday night in the Gryffindor common room and James still hadn't finished his potions essay that was due the next day, so Lily (as a peace offering) had decided to help him out with it (besides, it wasn't his fault he hadn't finished it, he had been busy with quidditch that day.) Nearing midnight, James stopped scratching his quill on his paper and looked up at Lily who had been suggesting things to write.

'I can't do this.' He said, quite clearly.

'Why not, your nearly finished?' Lily feeling like an idiot when she realized he wasn't talking about the essay.

'I can't concentrate when you keep interrupting me!' he yelled, throwing his quill away. '

Interrupting you? I'm trying to help you!'

'Lily Evans!'

'WHAT?' Screamed Lily, getting carried away with the annoying fact that they were yelling at each other over something Lily really didn't understand.

'I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I CAN'T FINISH THIS ESSAY UNTIL YOU AGREE TO GO OUT WITH ME!' He bellowed, not caring that many students had come down the staircase, rubbing their eyes to see where all the yelling was coming from, including Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Hearing James' confession to Lily, they were now wide awake, all eyes were on Lily for her decision.

'I have two words for you.' She said quietly, after finally overcoming her shock, trying to make sure only James heard, but that was practically impossible now, seeing as every Gryffindor in Hogwarts was listening in on their very embarrassing conversation. Thinking he was probably tricking her, she walked over to him as if about to kiss him, but turned her head to whisper those two words in his ear. 'Drop dead.'

All around her she had heard either gasps from the people who had heard, or whispers from confused people who hadn't heard, were asking their friends what she had said. However, the Marauders, who were watching from the top of the stairs leading to the boys dormitory, knew exactly what Lily's reply had been, for they had never seen their best friend so miserable in the four years they had known him.

* * *

She knew she had broken James' heart that night, because not only did he never finish that essay but he hasn't done any potions homework since, although Lily doesn't think that part was her fault, the Marauders hated potions. 

Sighing, Lily leaned against one of the potion shelves. Secretly, Lily has always felt terrible for hurting James the way she did, but if anyone ever asked her about it, she'd either deny caring, or say she had no idea what they were talking about. Lily had never meant to hurt James, she thought he was joking around... Then again, he did look very serious when he told her... Why do guys have to be so confusing?

'How can you not remember?' Asked James, his voice seamed hurt, almost too quiet to hear.

'I.. Yes, alright, I remember. What about it?' Asked Lily, refusing to look up from the bottle she was cleaning.

'I meant it. All of it! I- I'm sorry Lily, I shouldn't have brought that up.'

'It's alright, forget it.' Said Lily, pretending to rub her nose to cover up a newly formed grin that had just appeared on her face.

Minutes of the detention went passed before-

'James, stop staring at me through the reflection on the green bottle please' said a very frustrated Lily, scrubbing a black stain on a tiny bottle, still leaning against the shelf.

'I'm not star- wait, did you just call me James? As is in my first name?' Asked a very pleased James Potter, tearing his gaze from the green bottle to turn and face the real Lily.

'No.'

'Yes you did! Just now! I heard you!'

'You misheard me.'

'No I didn't! You said James!'

'Don't be ridiculous J-Potter.'

'THERE YOU GO AGAIN! YOU LOOOOVE ME!'

'Keep dreaming.'

'Oh, I will.'

'Forgive me for being rather disturbed.'

'I forgive you, how could I stay mad at my one true love?'

'Stop it Potter.'

'Back to Potter now eh? C'mon Evans! One little word will make me happy.. it starts with a J..'

'Just be quiet, we still have hours of cleaning ahead of us.'

'My area is finished!'

'Potter you can't possibly be-' But Lily stopped talking when she noticed a big bottle of blue liquid was hanging over on the shelf she was leaning on, threatening to fall. Any sudden movements would cause the blue liquid to fall and break all over her and James.

Bloody Mondays...

'What?' asked James, still grinning, but his smile had become a curious as to why Lily had stopped talking. Following Lily's eyes to the blue bottle, his smile immediately vanished.

'Don't move.' Said James, not taking his eyes off the blue bottle, his arms held out in front of him, as if to stop the already frozen Lily from moving.

'Okay, but it's about to fall!' Panicked Lily.

'If you move, it WILL fall, please stay still Lily, at least until we figure out what's inside that bloody bottle!'

'Do you know what it is?'

'No, do you?'

'Yeah of course I do, I'm just frozen in fear out of habit.' Said Lily sarcastically, but still she did not move.

'Okay then, no need for sarcasm, just don't move. I''ll- Wait. I know what that is! It's Quaver potion! It's used to burn through metals… In other words, you don't want it all over you.' Said a terrified looking James.

'Oh please, you wouldn't know how to identify a potion if your life depended on it! You're just trying to scare me' said Lily, not moving her eyes.

'Maybe not, but I would if your life depended on it.' Mumbled James.

'What?'

'Nothing...'

The truth was, James did know for a fact that the potion dangling dangerously above Lily Evans' head was Quaver potion because the greasy slime ball potions whiz Snape had threatened Sirius with it just last week, saying he would 'accidentally' pour Quaver potion on Sirius' broomstick. What Snape had said confused both Sirius and James, so they asked their friend Remus what it was. After finding out, they 'accidentally' poured Quaver potion outside the Slytherin common room, burning most of the Slytherin's shoes off.

'No really, I'll go and get Professor Slughorn! Stay here!' said James, running to the door. Lily noticed that every step he took, the bottle shook slightly.

'NO!' Yelled Lily, staring at James, 'Don't leave me! Please!' cried Lily, tears streaming down her face, 'Stay with me! Come back!'

James did not smile, although Lily could tell he wanted to.

'Okay, here' said James, walking back and offering Lily his hand. Lily took it without hesitation and squeezed it firmly.

'Don't let go' she said, eyes closed tightly.

'I promise.' Replied James, squeezing her hand back. Clearly, this was the happiest moment in his live.

Minutes went by, and their hands were getting sweaty, but neither let go, fearing the worst would happen if they did.

'Lily, we have to try and move you' said James, breaking the haunting silence.

'Move me? ARE YOU CRAZY? I can't move!' she replied, her lip trembling slightly, her cheeks shining from tears in the candle light.

'We have to try! Try moving from the shelf.' Said James, not taking his eyes of Lily, Lily not taking hers off the blue bottle.

'Lily,' said James quietly, 'Look at me.' Lily finally picked up the courage to remove her eyes from the bottle and stare into James' deep brown eyes, strangely, this relaxed her a little.

'Okay, when I say three, I'm going to attempt to pull you off the wall, alright?' asked James.

'Can we make it five?' Asked Lily seriously,

'We'll never get you off the wall at five!'

'Fine, just, count slowly.'

'One-' Lily's hand squeezed tighter. 'Two-' James squeezed back.

'THREE!' James pulled Lily from the shelf and she collapsed into James' arms. Breathing heavily, she looked up into his face, he was smiling.

'Are you okay?' he asked, holding in his laughter in fear of the now sobbing Lily grabbing the Quaver potion and smashing it all over him for laughing. Truthfully, this was the best moment of his life. He was holding and comforting his favorite person in the world! But James could not enjoy this moment, not while Lily was sobbing into his school robes.

After finally calming down, Lily looked back up into his face, took a deep breath, and answered his question.

'I'm fine, but-'

'LILY MOVE!' James shouted, pulling her away from the falling blue bottle and onto the ground where they both collapsed. Lily was screaming. Blue liquid was everywhere, swarming around them, there was no exit.

'James! My feet are burning!' cried Lily, blue liquid was all over her feet, slowly burning her, turning the acid purple as it mixed with the black from her now melted shoes, and the red from her blood. She was screaming and crying, James didn't know what to do.

'Lily! It's alright! It's okay! I'll get you out of here, hang onto me!' said James, pulling himself together and picking the crying Lily up off the stone floor, taking off his school rope and wrapping it around her feet. Doing his best to avoid the puddles of the blue and purple liquid, James headed for the door, but it was impossible to avoid them all. James' shoes were slowly dissolving, mixing more black into the now purple puddles from his shoes.

Running down the dungeon hallway, James looked down at Lily when she had stopped crying. Her eyes were fluttering closed and she muttered what sounded like 'Bloody Mondays' before she fell asleep in his arms. With the now unconscious Lily in his arms, James did not dare stop running until he reached Slughorn's office door and kicked it open. It was empty. James swore out loud, kicked over a barrel of Slughorn's crystallized pineapples and ran back up to the deserted entrance hall. James knew where to go.

Using the Marauder's Map, James took every shortcut he could find to get to the Hospital Wing. James could feel the acid burning his feet though his socks and shoes now, and as painful as it was, he would not stop; he must get Lily to safety, Lily comes first.

* * *

'Mr. Potter! Are you alrigh-' Madame Pomfrey, the hospital wing nurse, gasped when she saw the unconscious Lily Evans in James' arms. 

'Please help her Madame Pomfrey! Some Quaver potion fell on her, her feet are soaked with it! There must be something you can do!' yelled James, ignoring his own feet.

'Certainly Mr. Potter I can fix it, put her over here' breathed Madame Pomfrey, leading James over to a vacant bed. When James reached the bed, he put down the sleeping Lily and sat next to her, watching, praying that she'd wake up.

'Is she going to be alright?' asked James nervously.

'Oh yes, she should be alright in due time, a few days in here should do the tri- Mr. Potter, your feet! GET ON THAT BED NOW!' yelled Madame Pomfrey, pointing to the bed next to Lily. Once James was on the bed, she ran into her store room to get some medicine.

Once she was out of sight, James sat back up, whirled his feet to the side of his bed and sat back beside Lily.

'Lily!' He whispered, but she did not wake.

Realizing that if she woke up now, she would be in a lot of pain, he went back and lied down on his own bed. _This is entirely my fault… What have I done?! _He thought. Staring at the ceiling, he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

'Prongs..? Prongs..?! Mate, wake up!' James felt something punch him in the arm, opening his eyes he realized it was still dark outside. 

'Hey Padfoot..' said James wearily looking around. Sirius, Peter and Remus had all come to visit him and were standing around his bed. 'Another quidditch incident I presume?' asked James, looking at Sirius, but Sirius was looking at James' feet.

'Don't you remember Prongs? Mate, you and Lily-' began Lupin, but was cut off by James' sudden realization.

'LILY!' he yelled, jumping out of bed. The second his feet hit the stone floor of the Hospital wing, he felt a burst of pain. Yelping in surprise of the pain, he sat back down on his bed again, staring at his feet with complete shock. His friends were laughing.

'You won't be able to stand for a little while Prongs, your feet are totally singed, don't worry though, Madame Pomfrey has put some Flesh-Grow on it, and she said you'd be fine in a few days.' Said Remus.

'Lily..' said James, not bothering to turn his question into a sentence.

'She's fine Prongs, she was screaming when she woke up though, that was about half an hour ago, she's asleep again now, thank Merlin. Now that you know how loud she can scream, are you sure you still want to marry her and all that shit when you're older? I mean, c'mon!' said Sirius. James smiled at him, just thankful that Lily was alright.

'What time is it?' James asked

'About 9pm, you've been asleep for two hours.' Replied Peter.

'We have to go now Prongs, visiting hours end at nine, sorry mate.' Said Remus, staring at his watch.

'Don't worry about it, see you all tomorrow!' said James, glad they were leaving; he wouldn't mind spending some time with Lily in peace.

When his friends left, James turned around to face Lily's bed, but she was hidden from view by a cream curtain, so the only part of Lily he could see, was her hand which was poking through the curtain, not moving. James reached out his hand and held her unconscious one; it was far too cold for James' liking, this worried him. A few seconds later, James felt Lily's hand move. James looked over to the cream curtain just in time to see it moved sideways to reveal a pale, yet smiling Lily Evans.

'James!' she sang brightly, smiling at him.

'Morning Evans!' he replied, beaming.

'Are you alright James?' she asked, the smile wiped from her face as she saw James' feet. 'Oh James, I'm so sorry! That looks really painful!'

'It wasn't your fault! And I've had much worse; I'm in here every few days anyway!' Said James, 'Quidditch.' He added, seeing her puzzled look.

'Oh, of course' said Lily, leaning in closer to James. 'Look, James, I just wanted to say thank-you for saving me, if it wasn't for you I'd still be standing back in the dungeons with a blue bottle dangling over my head.'

'If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had to come to my stupid detention.' Said James, leaning towards Lily.

'True, but, to be honest, I had fun tonight James, next time you feel like destroying a fountain, count me in!' Said Lily, leaning in so close their noses were touching.

'Me too, and sure, Sirius and I were planning on destroying the one near-'

But James was cut off as he felt Lily Evans' warm lips touch his. What felt like years later, Lily's hair poured in front of James' face, thinking this would distract Lily, he pushed her flowing red hair behind her ears, and they continued kissing. When they finally broke apart, James sat back in his bed smiling, still holding Lily's hand.

'So, where are you planning on taking me for our second date?' Lily asked, staring over at James.

'Well... I was thinking of getting another Quaver potion bottle and shoving it up Snape's-'

'Tell me about the fountain thing!'

'In time Lily-kins, in time. You will first need special Marauder training...'

Lily was about to protest about him calling her 'Lily-kins', but decided she'd let him have his glory... for now.

Good old Mondays...

Lily smiled happily to herself, swinging her hand that was entwined with James'

* * *

So, how did I do? Please R&R! Should I write a sequel? If so, it will most likely be called 'Lily loves Tuesdays!' What do you think? Also, it would be great if you could point out any spelling mistakes I may have forgotten to fix ; 


End file.
